The Deal
by darkest-fallen-angel
Summary: Destiel. Oneshot. Demon!Dean and Human!Cas finally express their feelings. My first story, so please tell me how to improve. Warning: Sexual content.


**Author's Note: This is the first story I have written. Reviews telling me how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. If someone else has already done something similar to this, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this. There is adult content in this, so read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>"What have I done" Dean was in the the bunker crying over his brother's lifeless body. "Sammy!"<p>

There was the sound of a door opening and some rushed footsteps. Castiel was by Dean's side. After several minutes of distressed crying over sam, Dean realized that Castiel was talking. He tried to listen, but he couldn't hear. All he could hear were his brother's last words before he died. "Dean... I'm sorry." It was this that caused him to regain his humanity. Killing Sam.

"DEAN!" Cas managed to get through to Dean.

"C-Cas... I... Killed Sam. I killed Sammy..." Tears trailed down from his pitch black eyes, mixing with the blood on his cheeks.

"Dean."

"He's dead..." Dean was shaking. "I murdered him... Sammy is dead... It's all my faul-" Castiel slapped Dean.

"Dean. Listen to me. That wasn't you. That was the mark. It wasn't you. This is you. And you would never have done that."

"I wasn't strong enough. I let it control me"

"Dean. I can't bring him back. I'm human again... But I have a human soul and I'm willing to let you tap into my soul to bring him back"

"It's not that simple. I don't know how to do that. Crowley never taught me that. We would actually have to make a deal and... I can't make normal deals..."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently some demons, like Lillith or a knight of hell, have to... Do more to make a deal..."

"More? What else do you need? I'm human Dean, not useless. I can get whatever else you require to bring back your brother. Even if it means giving my life."

"Your life wouldn't be required. I can release your soul from the contract after... But we can't make a deal Cas. We would need to..." Dean trailed off imagining him and Cas making the deal. It would bring Sammy back and he would really really enjoy it at the same time. It was something he always wanted to do.

"Need to what?" Confusion etched onto Cas's beautiful face and Dean felt it would be too much to ask.

"We need to have sex"

"Oh" is what Castiel said. What he actually thought is 'okay. Calm down. Relax. Don't let Dean know how badly you want this' he stared at Dean's body and he thought about what was about to happen and felt a small twitch in his pants.  
>"I guess... If it's for Sam... I can do that... Just this once."<p>

"Oh... Okay. This is gonna be a bit weird. Umm.." Dean looked at Sammy's body one last time. "Let's go in the other room. God dammit. I'm sorry Sam. I'm going to fix this" 'and maybe I'll enjoy it too.'

Dean and Cas walked to Dean's room in the bunker. Each footstep accentuated the beating of their hearts, both knowing they were about to cross a line they had wanted to cross for a long time, but neither realizing the other felt the same way.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. He was worried about both Sam and how Cas would react after this. What if Cas hated it? What if Cas hated him after? What if this changed things between them forever? What if it ruined their friendship?

Castiel was having the exact same thoughts. He was so excited that he was going to be so intimate with Dean, but he couldn't stand the thought that maybe Dean wouldn't like it. What if he wasn't good enough? Would things be awkward after? It didn't matter. He knew it was the only way he could help bring Sam back now that he was human and... He hoped... Just maybe things would change for the better. Maybe they could be together. But right now he was just happy Dean was normal again. Well, acting normal anyway. He didn't even care that Sam was dead because he knew Sam would come back. It's not like it was the first time he died.

They had reached Dean's room. He put his hand on the handle of the door, but did not open it. "Cas, are you sure you're okay with this? I can just go find someone else if you're not okay with-"

"Dean, it's fine. I care about Sam too and I don't really mind. Besides, how bad can it be? We're just going to perform some sexual acts and bring back Sam and then you'll give me back my soul and we can pretend like it never happened, if you want."

"Cas, I'm sorry. I promise this won't happen again. I'll never get like... Like that again. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this." It was true. As much as he knew he would enjoy it, he felt horrible because he believed that Cas would truly hate it. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Dean, it really is fine. Maybe it'll even be enjoyable. Let's just do what we need to do, okay" Cas took off his trench coat and placed it on top of a chair in the corner. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It won't be seal the deal I need to... Ya know... In you. And it's going to hurt." Dean dropped his pants, revealing that he was a good seven inches or so while still being flaccid.

"Oh." Cas froze, his hands still on the middle button of his shirt. He couldn't help but stare at Dean. He never felt such strong sexual desires. It confused him. It was so new and so human to him. At the same time he felt such anguish because he knew the sad sad truth. "Dean... That's not going to fit"

"I think as long as I... As long as I cum in you it's okay. So maybe I can just jerk off and you can put your mouth on it when I get close or something." Dean finished undressing as he said this. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry Cas. I know it probably sounds disgusting. I also need you to say what you want in exchange. It's how the deal works."

Cas saw no reason to finish undressing if that was all that was needed. "I want..." What did he want again? He couldn't remember. He knew he wanted what was in front of him, but that wasn't what he was supposed to ask for. "I want to bring back Sam Winchester and keep Dean Winchester."

"You mean keep the mark in check? That shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Yes. That's exactly what I meant." Cas was disappointed. He had not meant that.

Dean began stroking himself, trying to get hard. After several minutes he gave up and laid back in frustration. "I can't. This is too weird. You're watching me and I'm thinking about how I stabbed Sam. I just. I can't."

"Maybe you just need a little help. Close your eyes and relax. Imagine something that you're attracted to." Cas said as he walked over to Dean and took his cock in hand. He began stroking him.

"Oh... Cas what are you doing?" Dean leaned his head up to look at Castiel with pleasure and disbelief.

"Go ahead and relax. It's okay. I don't mind doing this." He pushed Dean back onto the bed. "Go ahead and close your eyes." Cas was so nervous. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he knew it was the only way. Dean had only gotten slightly hard from his strokings.

Something warm and wet made both Dean and his cock jump. He looked down and saw Castiel licking the shaft, rubbing his tongue up and down it. "Ohhhh Cas..." He moaned.  
>Dean had never felt such pleasure. Castiel was inexperienced, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. It also helped that Dean was in love with him.<p>

Cas took Dean into his mouth and began gently and lightly sucking. He would bob his head up and down, taking just a little bit more into his mouth each time. He was still new at this. He began gagging and had to pull back to just the head. He continued sucking, occasionally flitting his tongue across the tip.

"Cas where did you learn how to... Ohhhhh"

Cas removed his mouth from Dean's not so little demon. "Metatron gave me knowledge of everything he's ever read or watched. A good amount of it was porn... Some of it being homosexual porn." He began kissing up and down Dean's cock.

"Ahhhh... Cas you seem to be really getting into this... Ahhh... Shit Cas quick! Put it in your mou... Ughhh" Dean grunted and began moaning as he came into the air, some of it landing in Cas's hair and a good amount on his face.

"Oops. Looks like I messed up. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Bullshit..." Dean panted heavily. "...you did that on purpose... You enjoy this."

A look of fear swept over Cas's face. "No I..." He couldn't lie to Dean any longer. "...Yes I do. I've been wanting to do this for a very very long time. I... I feel this weird tingly feeling in my chest when I'm near you and my knowledge of humans lead me to believe I'm either having a heart attack or I'm in love with you, but I still felt this way when I was an angel, so that means it's probably not a heart attack." Cas lowered his head in shame and waited for Dean to tell him this had ruined everything and that he never wanted to see him again.

That didn't happen. Dean put his hand under Castiel's chin and lifted his head so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Me too. I felt this way for a long time, but I thought you didn't." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the forehead. "I'm sorry that we had to start this way. I would've liked to take you on a date first. I'm normally more classy. Maybe later we can go out to a diner. Get some fries or something. Just no salt." Dean smiled at him.

Cas smiled back. "I would really like that." Dean reached over onto his nightstand and grabbed a Kleenex. He began to wipe Cas's face clean. "Dean, can you hand me one of those?" Cas asked after he finished.

"Here ya go"

Cas took it from him and began dabbing at his eyes.

"Are you crying? Cas, are you okay?" Dean reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder.

"I'm just so happy. I didn't think that you could feel this way about me too." Cas wiped his eyes again.

Dean grabbed Cas and hugged him close. "Of course I could. You're awesome. And you're my angel. Even if you are human, you'll always be my angel. I love you Cas."

Cas pulled away and wiped his eyes. "We should finish getting Sam back."

"Just give me a minute." Dean started playing with himself, attempting to get hard again.

"Let me." Cas removed Deans hands from him and took him into his mouth. He sucked for a minute until he was hard again, then he took it out of his mouth. "I want you in me this time."

"Okay. Get comfortable. I'll try not to hurt you. Let me know if I do."

Cas laid on his back and lifted his legs up and propped them up against the wall. "I'm sorry if this position is a bit difficult, but I want to be able to look into your eyes during my first time... If that's okay."

Dean got into position. "It's just fine. Anything for you, Cas." He grabbed some lotion out of his nightstand and lubed up his cock. He began puffing some on Cas's asshole.

"That's cold." Cas shuddered.

"Sorry." He finished applying the lotion. "This is still probably going to hurt a bit. I'll go slow. Let me know if it hurts." Dean inserted his cock into Cas.

"Gahhh..." Castiel let out a small whimper from the pain.

"Cas, do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going. Go faster. I've been tortured before, this is nothing. I just didn't expect it to feel so big..." Cas bucked his hips. "It hurts, but it feels really good too. I want you to go deeper so I can get used to it."

"Okay..." Dean was uneasy, but he did as his angel asked. He slammed his cock all the way up Cas's ass. They both froze like that for a few moments. The bliss was amazing for Dean. Cas felt both pain and pleasure, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then Cas broke the silence.

"Dean. I need you to fuck me. Now." Cas grunted. Dean didn't have to be told twice. He began thrusting his pelvis, pumping his dick in and out of Cas's butt. He began picking up speed and got a bit of a rhythm to it.

"Ohhhhh that feels so good." Cas moaned. Dean filled him just right. Now that he was used to it he wasn't too much, he was just right. He grabbed Dean's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He clawed at Dean's back while they fulfilled the contract.

Dean moaned into his mouth. He began stroking him while they fucked. This made Cas buck his hips more. They kept kissing until they had to breathe, then they would go straight back to making out while they fucked.

"Cas, I'm getting close!"

"Me too!" Cas kept bucking his hips, trying to get more of Dean in him and to get more pleasure from having his own cock stroked.

They locked their lips together and climaxed at the same time. Dean shooting his load deep into Cas, while Cas covered Dean's torso with his love juice.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, still inside of him. Cas nuzzled into his neck. "That was awesome."

"It was, but I don't think it worked. I don't feel any different. I don't know if that means it failed or if it's because humans can't tell when their souls are bound in a contract."

Dean quickly got up and placed his hand over Cas's chest. His look became grim. "You still have your soul. It's different than a normal human's soul, that must be why it failed. Dammit." Dean punched the wall.

"Dean it's okay. There are other ways to bring Sam back. I still have friends in heaven. I'm sure someone would be willing to help get Sam back."

"No. I messed up. I need to get him back myself. I'm going to get dressed and go down to hell myself. I doubt he's making it to heaven after some of the stuff he did looking for me. If he's up there he can stay and be happy. I need the blade." Dean got up and wiped the cum off him and began to get dressed.

Cas got up and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean. You promise me you wouldn't become like that again."

Dean looked into his eyes. "I won't. I can control it now." They both got dressed in silence and then started the walk back to the room where Dean and Sam had fought.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand as they walked. "I'm coming with you to hell."

"Like hell you are. You're human now. I am not risking losing you down there." They entered the room where Sam had died and were shocked at what they saw.

Sam was sitting there with the knife still in his chest, drinking a glass of wine. He looked so relaxed.

"Sammy?... What?... How?" Dean was completely confused. It hadn't worked. Had it? Cas still had his soul. And Sam clearly wasn't alive alive. Not with that knife still in him.

"Oh. Hey Dean." Sam turned to Cas. "Little brother." Sam's face suddenly changed into Gabriel's. "I see you two are finally a couple now. Oh! Word of advice, Dean, don't stab an angel with a normal knife if you want him to die." He nodded towards their hands.

"Gabriel you're alive?" Cas was astonished.

"You mean... I didn't kill Sam?" Relief washed over his face, then anger. "Where's Sam? Tell me now!" He growled at Gabriel.

"Sam is fine. He went out to get more wine. And a few... Other things." Gabe looked away when he said that.

"What other things?" Cas wondered aloud.

"Look. I don't question what you two do in the bedroom. Don't question what me and Sam do in the bedroom."

Dean and Cas looked shocked.


End file.
